Everlasting Mystery
by The.Duke.and.The.Duchess
Summary: Neuro has been gone for 3 years and Yako has transformed the office into a successful detective agency. Then, out of the blue Neuro shows up again ready to eat all the mysteries Yako will find him. What will Yako do, is she ready for the challenge that the world's mysteries are ready to offer or will she repel them like everything else in her life.
1. The Flight

**The Flight **

Looking out into the clouds was something that Yako found herself doing often. Wondering how different her life would have been if Neuro hadn't saved her.

A deep breath, in and out. The pressure and stress was getting to her, but there was nobody there to for her. Her mother was busy traveling the world, Godai wasn't exactly the best conversation starter, and she hadn't talked to Ishigaki since Neuro left.

_This is tiring, I don't know how much more I can take. _Starting to message her own neck, the aching was killing her. If only she had someone there to help relieve the pressure. Yako was getting sick of airplane food and the weird hours. She never imagined how difficult it would be to become a detective.

"Miss, would you like something to drink?" the stewardess asked giving her a worrisome look, making it seem as if she cared more for her wellbeing rather than the job she has in front of her.

"Just water please."

"Right way, Miss," she answered. As she was turning around, Yako could hear her mumbling under her breath.

_Why bother asking if you hate the reply? Then again, even I'd be cynical if I had her job._ A chuckle overcame her as she began thinking of her former job. A sigh escapes her lips as she turns her head to the window and sees the last thing she ever expected to see on the wing of the plane.

_Neuro! What the hell! _"Oh my god…"The stewardess came back at the worst moment possible.

"Here's your water, Miss. Is there anything else you'd like?" Seeing the expression on the stewardess' face brought Yako back down to earth. Standing up as fast as she can, trying to block the window, Yako grinned uncontrollably. "Thank you so much for the water. Can you point me to the closest restroom?" Placing the water in the left hand side of the chair, she turns around and saw the stewardess' perplexed expression.

"Of course. Um… Miss, do you need help with something?"

"No! No, I'm alright. Just a little queasy from the altitude," Yako tried to act as normal as possible as she turned to the stewardess and had her gently show her the direction of the restrooms."

"Miss, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, of course! You know what, why don't you check the restrooms? I'll go back to my seat."

"Wait, but didn't you say you needed to…"

Yako "gracefully" sprinted back to her seat and looked out the window, but nothing. No one was outside, she imagined the whole thing.

"Why do you insist on staring out the window," a deep voice from behind her sent shivers up her back.

"Neuro," she whispered. Turning around faster than she ever had in her entire life, she came face to face with the last person she expected to see fifteen thousand feet in the air. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in hell, literally?"

"Didn't I say I'd be back? You've devolved, top slug. "

"Crap," Yako could see her life flash before her eyes. "Neuro, I…" unable to finish her thoughts Yako paused and remained with her jaw hanging open.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, slug. After all this time, I expected you to have learned some."

"I…I…"a sigh escaped her lips. Her nerves were getting the best of her. _A deep breathe, just breathe, all I have to do is breathe. _"I have not advanced Neuro. You just scared the crap out of me."

A grin spread across Neuro's face, one that scared Yako more than anything in her life. She thought of all the torture she'd have to go through again. Perhaps it would have been better if he'd just stayed in hell, maybe then she wouldn't feel like running off in some corner, hiding.

An ache began to grow in her heart, maybe she had missed him more than she would have liked to admit, not like she would ever say it out loud.

"Slug, where are we headed off to, hmm?"

"We? I think you've made a mistake Neuro. We are not going anywhere, I, on the other hand am. "

Neuro's grin was quickly replaced by a scowl, "watch what you say, slug. My good mood is quickly disappearing."

"Why should I? Who do I have to fear?"

A snap resonated in the air.

"What did you just say, slug?"

Yako remained wide eyed and an unexplainable fear passed through her. A gut wrenching feeling crept in, one that she only got when she realized how sick the people she captured were. What had she just done? "Listen Neuro, I know that my talking back may come as a shock, but I'm exhausted. You left me to go replenish your strength. You have no idea what I went through alone."

"Why should any of that matter to me? The only thing you're good for is feeding me," Neuro's cold tone was the coldest than any other time she could recall.

_I think I went overboard. _

_No, Yako, you did not._

_Remember what he did to you. _

_Hey, it's not like he knew my feelings at the time._

_It doesn't matter, he can solve any mystery in the world, yet he can't see my feelings!_

"I'm sorry Neuro, it seems the stress has gotten to me. It won't happen again, I promise."

"No need to promise Yako. I'll make sure it never happens again," a sadistic smile flashed on Neuro's face, one that brought back unpleasant memories.

A feeling of dread passed though Yako. So much happened since he left, she was a different person now… at least she hoped she was. Yako closed her eyes and tried to recall a moment that had changed her life forever; more than Neuro saving her life, more than Sasazuka's death, more than defeating the New Bloodline. Pain seared her veins as she thought of the time Neuro was away and all the obstacles that she had to face alone.

"Why…why did you leave me alone? You have no idea what I went through, not that it would make much of a difference to you."

A tear escaped her eyes, her breath began to quicken.

"I have seen so much pain and sorrow to last me a lifetime, and the only reason I had to see those things was because of you. "

The same cold expression was on his face, "I made you do nothing. I gave you a choice from the beginning. You made that of your own volition. I expected you to last longer, to evolve more. I guess I was wrong."

"You were. I wanted to prove you wrong. To prove to you and the rest of the world I could make it on my own, but I only managed to disappoint us both." A deplorable expression was visible on Yako's face. "You have a detective agency that is prosperous, you'll always have a mystery. So, what's the point in me staying? If I leave, would you care?"No, I can't say I would." The tone devoid of any emotion broke Yako's heart. How had she lasted so long working for a monster? _This is what I get for trying to change people that can't be changed. _

""Ladies and gentlemen, we've begun our initial descent into the Tokyo area. We're currently 150 miles from the airport and should be touching down in 10 minutes. The weather in the area is reported as sunny, with clear visibility, and winds at 10 miles per hour. At this time we're going to turn on the seatbelt sign and ask that you return to your seats and ensure that your seatbelts stay fastened until we are safely parked at the gate. It's been our pleasure to have you with us on Air Tokyo today." The voice that could be heard through the whole plane cut the tension between the two like a knife. Yako noticed the stewardess from before coming to check the passenger's seat belts.

"Neuro, fasten your seat belt before you get in trou-" her sentence was cut short as she noticed Neuro was no longer seated next to her. Yako frantically started to look around, but realized quickly he had left without saying another word. _Maybe it's for the best, a clean break was what I need anyway._


	2. The Fight

**The Fight **

A week. That's the amount of time that passed since Yako had seen Neuro. Yako couldn't say she was one of those girls that got depressed quickly after arguing with her boyfriend, not that she considered Neuro her boyfriend, but she did feel quite sad. No, she couldn't imagine Neuro being kind and intimate with anyone, let alone her. That week was the longest week of Yako's life, and it was spent contemplating her relationship with Neuro.

_I wonder if he'll let me work for The Office if I apologize._

_Why should it matter? You left it where it is._

_Yes, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been a part of it to begin with. _

_There I go again talking to myself. _Yako brought her hands to her head and scratched her scalp vigorously. A cell phone ring called her back to reality, "Hello?"

"Yako, its Ishigaki I tried calling this past week, but no one answered. Is something wrong?"

Ishigaki hadn't spoken to Yako since Neuro left-hence, the call was a surprise. Yako vaguely recalled their last exchange and the only thing she could remember was the malice he showed her. His countenance was burned into Yako's memory.

"Ishigaki, it's so nice to hear from you. How have you been?" A fake tone resonated in her voice. She found it difficult to be real with him since their fight.

"No need to be like that Yako, I remember where we left off."

"Then I'm to assume this call is for business, not pleasure."

"Both actually. I know that we haven't talk in a while, but it has …"

"Been a while? 3 years seems like a while to you?" Yako was tired of people down playing the circumstances that made her lose control of her life. She was angry and tired of every single person who thought they could use her then throw her away. "I know it was difficult losing Sasazuka, but I lost him too. You made it seem like I was to blame for his death, because I brought him into all of this." By the time she had finished, she realized she had been yelling.

"I realized too late it wasn't your fault Yako. I was just angry that he let his emotions get the better of him. The guy was a statue most of time we worked together and the one time he allows himself to show his feelings, he gets killed! I was angry: first at you, then at him, and eventually at myself. It took me a long time to realize it was Sick's fault. I'm sorry I let myself blame everyone, but you can't possibly hold it against me for the rest of my life. I need your help now, Yako. I understand if you don't want to, but I really could use it." Ishigaki's sincerity cut Yako's resolve to bits. She felt his pain drip from his words.

A sigh escaped her lips, "I'm sorry too. If I had known what you went through, I would have tried to help more. In a way, I guess I blamed myself too. I understand where you're coming from. Do you think we can start over? Can we be friends again?"

"Yeah, I do," a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I don't know what you've been up to, but I could use some help with a case I'm on."

"I'm not exactly working on cases anymore."

"Wait, you quit?"

"Not exactly, I'm not really sure myself. I don't know what I'd do with my life if I stopped solving mysteries."

"Yako, you can do anything you want. I know you're going to be great at anything you set your mind to. But, this case has me wrapped around its little finger, but if you don't want to help I won't force you. However, I know for a fact that it will intrigue you." Yako could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, you do make it sound extremely appealing. I don't have any other option, do I?"

"No, not really."

Both of them laughed at how well they knew each other. After three years, they still got along great. Yako thought of the memories they share and a small smile crossed her face. The time when she thought he liked her, the time when she actually liked him, even once when Akira thought she could try to get them together. _God, I remember the fit Neuro threw that day, he looked like he wanted to kill Ishigaki. _A thought passed through Yako's mind that made her uneasy and she quickly tried to change the conversation.

"Since I've already agreed to be part of this case, would you mind telling me what it's about?"

"Well if you can't wait any longer, I guess I'll have to spill the beans." A playful tone was quickly replaced by a serious pregnant silence. "The problem started in Tokyo. I was contacted by a man who offered to pay a plane ticket to get me on this island to solve a problem."

"And you just agreed, no questions asked? How much could he possibly have offered?"

"More than you can imagine, but that's not the strange part. The weird things started happening later, so let me finish my story. No more interruptions."

"Alright, go on."

"So, as I was staying. The guy offered and I accepted. So, the next day I found a first class ticket to Chichi-jima. Then, a big straight-faced man holding a sign saying my name says, 'The master is pleased you have decided to come.' At that point I thought that it was time to high tail it out of there, but then I reconsidered the money and thought what the heck. So I got driven to the bay and put on a boat. The ride wasn't so bad, only thirty minutes. The weird thing was, the island I was taken to, was Nakōdo-jima."

"Wait, the uninhabited Nakōdo-jima?"

"Yeah. So, the guy from the airport picks me up and takes me to this huge empty looking mansion. I swear it was out of those cliché mystery novels, the only difference was the fact that it wasn't raining when I got there. Anyway, I go inside and an old man is waiting at the stairs and he starts saying how nice it is to see me and how he has waited so long for my arrival."

"Sounds fishy," the story was starting to sound skeptically novel-esc for Yako's tastes.

"I know, but stop interrupting and I'll get to the interesting parts. The old man then tells me this unbelievable story about his family history and how he can't wait for me to get started on solving the mystery. He says he deposited the money then and the other half will be deposited once my job is done. So, I began as quickly as I could so I could leave just as fast. The strange things started happening then. I woke up one morning to find every piece of glass in my room broken, yet I didn't even hear anything the night before."

"Seems unlikely."

"I know, but it happened. The second night was even stranger. I woke up in the middle of the night to chanting in a language that didn't even sound Japanese. I get out of bed and try to follow the noise. It leads me through the forest and to a village. There, I see people dressed in ancient kimonos and it looks like they were performing some kind of a funeral ceremony."

"Maybe that's why they were chanting. Doesn't the priest usually chant a sutra or something?"

"Yeah, they do. But it seemed off for some reason. It didn't look like ones you see now, it looked like an ancient version of it. I've never seen something like that in my life."

"Alright, but what does this have to do with the old man's mystery?" A questioning Yako was becoming very alarmed by the almost hysteric tone Ishigaki was taking.

"This is the part you won't like. For me to tell you what the mystery is, you have to be hear in person to hear it."

"So, what you're saying is you can't tell me unless I go there first?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think I'll go? The story you just told me sounds so unimaginable, how do I know you didn't simply dream up the whole thing?"

"That's a risk you'll have to take."

Yako paused for a minute and thought of the Ishigaki she knew. She remembered how inclined to science and technology he was, she thought that this was a prank. Then she thought of his personality and decided he wasn't the kind of person to pull a prank in the first place. The only possible explanation that came to mind was that he truly believed everything he said which made her uneasy about his current state of mind.

_Maybe it would be better if I go and bring him back. Who knows what kind of things he could have eaten on a supposedly uninhabited island._

"Alright, Ishigaki. I'll go."

"Really? You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll tell Jinsei you're coming." A relieved sigh escaped Ishigaki's lips, one that had Yako nervous about what she was to encounter on the island.

"Who's Jinsei?"

"Jinsei is the name of the old man who owns the mansion. He'll be happy to hear that you're coming."

"Ishigaki, when I get there I'll be expecting more answers. I still find these circumstances unsettling." A nervous feeling overcame Yako and she couldn't stop thinking of the foreseeable future. Of all the cases she had, she couldn't recall one that made her this anxious.

"Don't worry, Yako. I'm sure you're just overreacting. I presume you'll find a first class ticket to Chichi-jima in your mail tomorrow." A sure sounding voice echoed in the silence of doubt she felt. "Thank you Yako for everything. See you soon."

"See you Ishigaki." As Yako hung up the phone she couldn't shake the doubt she felt . If Ishigaki was correct and there was a ticket waiting for her tomorrow morning, she knew she would have some calls to make.


	3. The Letter

**The Letter**

The opened blinds hurt Yako's eyes. She refused to get up from bed.

Recalling her conversation with Ishigaki, she groaned and reluctantly rose to a seated position. She wiped the sand from her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms to the ceiling.

Slipping her feet to the floor, she touched the cold hardwood and flinched. It was always difficult to leave the warmth of her bed for the cold days outside. Yako sighed and quickly ran around her room collecting the clothes she would wear for the day. Sprinting into her bathroom she turned on her shower, making the water scorching hot. Jumping into the shower, she let out a sigh of relief. _Warmth_.

After completing her morning ritual, Yako stepped into her room and decided it was time for her to clean. Making her bed, collecting the cloths scattered around her apartment, and vacuuming only took so much time in the small apartment. Debating on whether to eat now or later was the biggest internal problem Yako thought she would have today, not that she would ever refuse a meal any time of day.

Looking through her fridge took very little time and she scarfed down any food she found in sight. Thinking more time had passed than really had, she finally resolved to go down and pay a visit to her mailbox.

Walking down the stairs as slowly as possible, Yako hoped part of her conversation with Ishigaki didn't happen. _If he really is stuck in some remote part of an island, then maybe I should take someone with me. Ishigaki sure won't be happy to see an extra person, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Now the only question was who should I ask?_

Godai was a definite no, mostly because of his reaction to anything involving mysteries and the fact that Neuro was back at the office and that didn't help her case much. Her mother was off in some part of the amazon again and probably couldn't be reached. Then there was the option of asking Neuro, but he would most likely kill her after the way she treated him on the plane.

The only person left on the list who had any idea of what a mystery entitled was Higuchi and she had no way of contacting him._ Guess this is harder than I thought._

By the time she had realized she had no one to bring with her, Yako had made it to her mailbox in the lobby. As she went to open it she heard the door behind her open.

"Hello Yako, how are you today? I haven't seen you around much these days. You must be so busy with that detective agency of yours."

"Hello Mrs. Nakamura, it's nice to see you again." The old woman has always been kind to Yako, so Yako found it hard to be rude to the old woman. Yako remembered how Mrs. Nakamura sat her down once and voluntarily explained her life story. That was the one day Yako would never forget, it was the day Neuro had left.

Mrs. Nakamura saw her come home weeping and called her into her apartment. She sat her down in the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. She had left the room for a moment and then returned with a box in hand. In the box were photographs of her and her husband when they were younger.

Yako still remembered what Mrs. Nakamura said that day.

_You weep like you've lost a great love, one you may never find again. Love is difficult to find in the beginning and to lose your love so young is a shame. I remember when I was younger and my husband passed away. I wept not for his soul, but the love that both of us lost that day. I cannot tell you it will get better, but look to the future, child, and one day you may find a love to replace the one you lost._

_What if I don't want to replace it? What do I do then?_

Yako returned from her memories and sighed. She had forgotten why she had come down to the lobby until she saw the mailbox.

"Sorry Mrs. Nakamura, but I have some things to take care of. Is there something you needed help with?"

"Not me, but you look like you need help. Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes," a smile crossed her lips as she remembered the kindness Mrs. Nakamura always showed her. "I'm truly sorry for rushing you, but I have to go now." Yako opened her mailbox and grabbed everything inside, "see you soon Mrs. Nakamura." Yako, unable to let Mrs. Nakamura finish, sprinted out of the lobby and out the door.

"Goodbye Yako and good luck." A smirk adorned Mrs. Nakamura's face as she saw a little of herself in the girl.

By the time Yako had caught her breathe she reached the end of the block._ Guess I can't go back now, might as well get some coffee. _

Once at the café, she placed her order and chose a seat in the terrace. As she stared out into the distance she took the time to notice the weather. The trees were green, flowers were budding, and birds were flying around. Spring was turning into summer, but the wind still had some chill to it. Yako had always preferred spring to any other season because it reminded her of her childhood. She found comfort in the air that surrounded spring and often wanted to visit a region where it was spring all the time, not that it was realistic, but a girl could dream.

Looking down she went through her pile of mail and saw an envelope without a return address. Yako immediately recalled her conversation with Ishigaki. A nervous feeling passed through her and with all the courage she could muster, she opened the envelope. Inside she found three pieces of paper, two were first class plane tickets to Chichi-jima and the other was a hand written letter.

_Dear Ms. Katsuragi,_

_I would like to hire you for a job. I know you've spoken to Jun Ishigaki and I would like nothing more than for you to accept my proposition. I know this is short notice, so to better accommodate you I have sent two plane tickets, one for yourself and the other for that interesting assistant of yours. The pair of you seem like the prefect pair to solve the mystery that is going on around my home. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you the circumstances until you arrive, but if you choose to accept, I will be prepared to offer you double what I promised Jun Ishigaki. I know you won't be disappointed and so, I await your arrival with a childish enthusiasm._

_Yours truly,_

_Jinsei Tanaka _

A chill ran down Yako's back… her assistant? She hadn't had an assistant since Neuro._ Could he be referring to Neuro? No way! That's impossible! 3 years have passed since then. The man couldn't have remembered Neuro. But if it wasn't Neuro, then who? _Another sigh escaped Yako lips, she would have to speak to Neuro. And by speak, she meant beg. After finishing her coffee, Yako sulked the entire way to her/Neuro's office.

Yako stared up at the building and the life she voluntarily left behind. A feeling of dread passed over her as she thought of the reaction she would get from Neuro. With a deep breath and all the courage she could find within herself she opened the door and walked up the stairs. She turned the corner to the second floor and came face to face with Godai.

"Good to see you again Godai, how have you been?" A smile adorned her face as she looked at her old friend.

"Hey Yako, where have you been? Neuro murmured something about you being a coward. I told him he was wrong, but you haven't been at the office for a week. Is something wrong?"

"No. I guess I've come back to prove Neuro that he's wrong."

"Good, show that monster who's the boss."

With a nod Godai hurried down the stairs and out the building.

_Great, he knows I'm going to get it and wants to be as far away as possible, some friend. _

Turning to go down the hallway, the same feeling of nervousness passed through Yako. She could never understand what she was afraid of when it came to Neuro. No matter how much he tortured her, she was never really hurt. The only real pain Neuro had caused was inadvertent and couldn't really be considered his fault. _Unless it's my brain and had a really bad day and then decided to blurt everything out without thinking._ As Yako came face to face with the door that separated Neuro and her, all those feeling disappeared and she felt oddly calm. Her hand on the door knob and with a final mental push, she opened the door and looked straight into the eyes of the person she hoped would forgive her.


	4. The Reunion

**The Duchess: **Hello Everyone! Our apologizes with the late edit and no new (even unedited) chapters. Both the Duke and I haven't had the time, but we promise to pick up the slack and hope you guys haven't lost faith in us! You should see a lot more chapters being done from now on. Two weeks is our timeline lets hope we stick to it!

* * *

**The Reunion **

Coming face to face with the only person that managed to make her feel insignificant was not what Yako had in mind when she woke up that morning. "Hello, Neuro. It's good to see you again." Finding it difficult to speak, Yako hoped Neuro heard her and wouldn't make her repeat herself.

"I didn't quite hear you, slug. Speak up," a cold expression was etched into Neuro's countenance.

No such luck. "It's good to see you again, Neuro," this time Yako hoped she mustered enough courage to sound like she wasn't about to sink into the ground.

"Is it? The last time you saw me you made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with me. Why are you here, slug? And why do I smell a mystery surrounding you? Explain."

"I know what I said was out of line, but I have something I want to show you. I think you'll find it very interesting."

"So, now you claim to know what interests me, slug."

"Neuro please let me explain. If you don't want to help me, you'll never have to see me again."

"Very well you have 1 minute, speak."

Yako tried to explain her conversation with Ishigaki and the letter she received as quickly as she could and by the time she was done she was out of breath. Throughout the entire story Neuro's face didn't change expression, he stood motionless and unimpressed.

"Here's the letter and one of the tickets. I'd be grateful if you helped, but don't feel obligated."

"No one could make me do something I don't want to. You should know that better than anyone, slug."

"So will you help?" A curiosity came over Yako and she had to ask if he was interested in working with her.

"I will go. I smell a mystery and your childish nature won't stop me from feeding. The ticket is scheduled for tonight. I will meet you there."

"You'll meet me at the airport?"

"Stupid question, slug. I will meet you on the island."

"The island is uninhabited, how will you get there?" As soon as the question left her lips she wished she could take it back. _What a stupid question, he's a demon! He can go anywhere he wanted to go, whenever._

"You've de-evolved, slug."

"Neuro, you're my partner. Can't you call me by my name?" Sadness crept through Yako's heart. They had left off on such a good note, and she couldn't wait until he returned._ Why did it turn out like this? _

"I will call you partner when you deserve it. Now leave, I will meet you on the island."

"Very well. I'll see you soon Neuro."

As Yako turned around she couldn't explain the feeling she had. A mix of happiness and hope crept in, hope that maybe one day he would forgive her and she could tell him what happened since he left.

Walking down the stairs and out the door, Yako took her time surveying the crowd and every person she walked past. She criticized the people who were on their phones, not paying attention to their children and those who looked like they had sticks up their asses. She thought of the knowledge she gained while working as a detective and how she hated the cynical way she thought of people. Yako had always thought of herself more as a negotiator only because of her clear understanding of people's psyche. She knew how the cruelest of people thought.

As she aimlessly stared at the sky, Yako noticed that the sun and clouds seemed to smile and encourage a playful atmosphere. She brought her head back down and reevaluated the people she walked past. This time, everyone seemed kind: a mother and father swinging their daughter between them, a little boy with his big sister were eating ice cream, and a person who looked rushed stopped and dropped a dollar in a homeless man's cup.

This was the society Yako wished she could be in all the time. Smiling at her own childish dream, she thought of all the mysteries she solved._ Neuro would have been proud of me if I hadn't taken my frustration out on him that one time. _

Returning to reality, Yako noticed she made it back home, walking through the lobby and up the stairs, she decided on packing lightly. _Since Neuro is coming, the mystery will probably be solved in no time._ Opening the door to her apartment Yako headed straight for the kitchen. After eating her fill she went to her room and jumped on the bed.

In five hours she'll be on a flight to a remote island where she'll probably spend two days and then come home again. Thinking of all the adventures she could have, Yako started drifting off.

Dreaming of a paradise where she never had to think about the way people thought was deceptive and nice; a home by the beach with no one disturbing her peace with endless buffet. A buffet that could keep up with her appetite, Yako started to drool. She turned her head to the cabana on the beach and headed in its direction. She opened the door and walked to the bedroom. It had a wide window overlooking the ocean. An arm wrapped around her waist, she turned and saw the last person she expected, _Neuro!_

Her eyes snapped open and Yako turned her head to the alarm clock on her draw. She flew out of bed, only an hour and a half left. _How could I have overslept that much? _Rushing to find her luggage, she packed clothes for every occasion and called a cab to take her to the airport. Yako went searching for the ticket she knew was in her purse. Frantically opening every zipper,. she finally found the ticket folded in half in a pocket on the side. Heading down the stairs at lighting pace, Yako's wish was answered. The taxi was already outside. Climbing in, she gave the driver instructions to drive as fast as if his life depended on it, not forgetting to add that if she made it to the airport in twenty minutes she'd add a couple of twenties.

After a few close calls in the cab, Yako had made it to the airport in thirty minutes. An accomplishment she wouldn't forget anytime soon. After all the flights she had missed, she didn't want to press her luck and headed to the front desk to check in.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you today?" The stewardess asked, sounding far too familiar to Yako. So, when Yako looked up her eyes grew wide. It was the same flight attendant that had been on the flight when she got back to Japan.

"Hello, I'd like to check in for a flight." Yako hoped the woman wouldn't recognize her and if she did, then she prayed the woman wouldn't say anything.

"Ticket please."

"Here you go." Within five minutes she had checked herself in and was heading to the boarding gate.

By the time Yako had found the gate, passengers had begun to board. Going over to stand in line, her mind wandered back to the dream that woke her up. Her face flushed as she thought of the implications the dream would have lead to. Yako had made her way to the front of the line and handed her boarding pass to the stewardess at the front.

Going through the door and on the ramp Yako made her way to her seat. The seats didn't differ much except that the first four were larger and allowed more leg room. Yako looked at her boarding pass and saw the number 2A. She took her seat in the second row at the window and noticed that it the same seat she had on her flight back to Japan. She cringed at her memory of the flight back, how much she wished she could take that moment back.

Once everyone was on the plane the flight attendant announced that their departure would be in ten minutes.

Yako buckled her seat belt and began to dose off. Her mind took her to the dream she had in her apartment; a beach with white sand and crystal blue water, the cabana right by the ocean and the door wide open. This time Yako was more cautious as she entered the bedroom. Looking out at the ocean, a calm feeling overcame her. Again strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips whispered into her ear, "where did you run off to last time?"

Yako spun around, "Neuro, what are you doing in my dreams? You're not even torturing me! Hell, you're being nice!"

"I can't be nice?" Neuro brought his head down so their lips almost touched.

"No, you can't be. I know you too well. Even my dreams know better than to make you like this."

"You're right." A smug smile spread across his lips as the weather took a turn for the worse. The ocean began to move violently and the wind picked up. Clouds blocked the sun and a chill set in, "I smell a mystery Yako, so wake up."

As if she was compelled, Yako shot up and looked around. The plane looked fine and she didn't see Neuro anywhere_. A dream, that's all that it was._ A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she looked out the window. Yako noticed the island in the far right corner and the fact that the sun was about to start setting. One thing she loved about the summer was that the days were long and could be filled with extraordinary adventures.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing at Chichi-jima in ten minutes. Please return your seats to their upright position. And on the behalf of everyone at Tokyo Air, have a nice evening."

Yako rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, she was never big on flights. Yet, she learned a long time ago that sleeping was a great way to pass the time. A few minutes later she felt the plane begin to land and her stomach began to tie in knots, her nervousness got the better of her and she couldn't wait to get this mystery solved.

Disembarking didn't take that long and Yako only had a carry-on. Walking down the terminal she began to think of excuses as to why Neuro, "her assistant", wasn't with her. Turning the corner a chill passed down her spine and she had a bad feeling that something unpleasant was about to happen. Shrugging off the feeling, she hurried to get out of the terminal and find the man that was supposed to pick her up.

Suddenly, a hand picked her up from her collar and waved her around as if she weighted like feather. Throwing her in the direction of the exit,. she came straight into contact with the door.

"Hello Ms. Katsuragi, are you alright?"

"Yes," a stranded answer was the only one she could give through the pain. She didn't bother to think of how the man knew her.

"Sensei, Sensei! Are you alright? That looked like a hard hit. You should be more careful," an innocent and pity stricken face came into Yako's view, as she saw that it was non-other than Neuro.

_Of course, only he would find it hilarious to send me through the glass door of an airport terminal and then fake that he cared. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I was sent by Mr. Tanaka to pick you up from your flight," a well-built and lean man said from behind the two of them.

"Oh, thank you," she answered as she accepted his helping hand.

"I've told Sensei countless times to be more careful, but she always manages to get into some sort of trouble. What did you say your name was?" A fake curiosity crossed Neuro face. Yako knew he didn't care much what the man's name was, but he had to keep up appearances.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, my name is Jintao. I know you must be tired from the flight, but we must get going if we're going to make it to the island before sundown."

"Of course," Yako whispered. She quietly followed the man as she took her luggage and placed it into the car.

"Mr. Nogami, where is your luggage?"

"Sensei was in a rush and refused to let me pack anything, she said we didn't have the time."

Jintao accepted the answer and didn't bother to press for more information. He opened the back door and nodded for her and Neuro to get in. The car ride only lasted ten minutes until they reached the docks. There, they boarded a small private boat that looked like it was at least fifty years old.

"How long until we reach the island?" Curiosity got the better of Yako as she asked. She didn't really like the circumstance they were in.

"We will be arriving in thirty minutes," a matter of fact tone left nothing up for discussion and so the rest of the ride was spent in silence.


	5. The Old Man

**The Old Man **

By the time they had reached the island the sun had set and the moon illuminated the sky. Yako found it difficult to believe that a place this secluded still had someone living on it. Though she had read of millionaires who like to hide on private islands she never thought she would get the opportunity of visiting one, or what she thought was one.

A car caught the corner of Yako's eye and again she noticed it looked fairly old, _First the boat, now the car, what's going on here. _

"Mr. Jintao is Mr. Tanaka a collector?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just noticed that everything he owns seems to be antique." Yako hoped antique was a better word than old, and that Mr. Jintao wouldn't take it as an insult.

"Mr. Tanaka simply believes that if something is not broke, why should he buy another?"

"Oh…like that old saying if something's not broke why fix it."

"I've never heard that before, but yes that seems to be appropriate."

Yako found it hard to believe that someone hadn't heard one of the most popular phrases in history, but decided not to press on any further.

As they rode through the forest it seemed to get darker far quicker than was normal, though Yako told herself it was because of the canopy from the tress. Rounding a corner the car came up to an iron gate where Mr. Jintao inputted a code. As the car drove through a mansion could be seen from the distance.

The mansion was right out a novel. It was obviously made of stone and had a large double door entrance that could be reached if one walked up the wide stairway. Just like in every mystery novel Yako had ever read the mansion gave off an ominous aura and was illuminated by the moon's rays.

"Mr. Tanaka is expecting you so someone will lead you into the library and you will wait there for his arrival, is that alright with you?" Again his tone left no room for disagreements and so the only thing Yako could say was yes.

The car pulled up to the front and Mr. Jintao got out and opened the door for Yako, while Neuro used the other door. Opening the truck he took Yako's luggage and said, "I will take this to the room Mr. Tanaka has prepared for you."

"Thank you."

Walking up the steps Yako noticed the doors began to open and a female figure could be made out.

""Welcome home Mr. Jintao and welcome guests."

"Miss Matsuri please show Miss Katsuragi and Mr. Nogami to the library and inform Mr. Tanaka that his guests have arrived."

"Right away Mr. Jintao," The maid motioned for Yako and Neuro to follow. As she lead them down a hallway and opened a door on the right hand side she said, "I will inform Mr. Tanaka of your arrival he should be with you shortly," closing the door behind her the maid made her exit.

Yako looked around the library preferring to remain silent rather than talk to Neuro, but it seemed he had other plans.

"Have you noticed anything strange yet slug." A bored expression matched his tone. It was difficult for anything to hold Neuro's interest for a long amount of time.

"The boat and the car were interesting."

"How so?"

"They seemed old, not the used out old more like the new old. The boat didn't have a scratch on it and it seemed like it hadn't been used ever, but it gave off an ancient vibe. The car was the same way, it wasn't used, but it felt old."

"What else did you notice?"

"Mr. Jintao said something that I found odd. He said that he had never heard the saying 'If it's not broken don't fix it', but I feel that everyone knows it."

"Is that all?"

"The only thing left is the house itself. It's taken straight out of book. The structure is more European in style, and it feels like you'd find it in a mystery novel."

"So what do you conclude?"

"This place is like a set. It feels staged, as if someone wanted people to stay away and they made it look creepy so they would."

"It seems you haven't spent all this time in vain slug."

The door knob turned and the door made a squeak as it was opened. _Was that there before?_

"Hello guests, how was your flight?" An old man dressed in a kimono walked in; short white hair adorned him, glasses that hung low from his nose, and a small smile made him look friendly was the only way Yako could describe him. She left calm and safe like she was around a person that would never harm her.

"It was fine Mr. Tanaka. Thank you for asking." Yako couldn't help but smile at the feelings he brought out from her.

"And you Mr. Nogami?"

"Fine," Yako shot him a look that screamed 'be nice', but Neuro played no attention and looked away with a bored expression.

A chuckle escaped the old man's lips as he said, "You two act just like my wife and I did when we were young."

"Oh no Neuro and I aren-" cut off abruptly by Neuro who played along to the old man's tune.

"Wow what perception Mr. Tanaka no one else would have guessed."

Yako had visibly paled at this point in the conversation._ What is Neuro thinking! Did he have something up his sleeve?_

"Please Jinsei will do, there is no need to be so formal. Miss Katsuragi you look pale, are you alright? What am I thinking, you must be tired. Since you two are together I will tell one of the maids to put you two in the same room."

"Oh no that will not be needed Mr. Tanaka. Neuro and I aren't really-"

"We don't want to impose Jinsei."

"Nonsense I will not have it any other way. Miss Matsuri!"

"Yes Mr. Tanaka."

"Put Miss Katsuragi and Mr. Nogami in the same room."

"Right away sir," the maid bowed and left in a hurry, _probably going to make my life a living hell._

Yako feeling a little queasy already, she had to get her mind off the upcoming torture Neuro would put her through once they were in the same room. "Let's talk about that mystery you hired Ishigaki for."

"Ahh…I have to make a confession first. You see Mr. Ishigaki had to go back Tokyo on short notice, so it will only be the two of you."

_I officially hate my life. _

"That won't be a problem Jinsei. Sensei is the perfect person to solve any mystery you have." Neuro's smile screamed fake, but Yako wasn't about to call him out in front of Mr. Tanaka.

"I knew it from the moment Mr. Ishigaki described you that you would be perfect."

A blush overcame Yako as she couldn't help but wonder what else Ishigaki said about her. "I guess it can't be helped. So Mr. Tanaka-"

"Please Miss Katsuragi call me Jinsei."

"If you insist… Jinsei," Yako hesitated, but found that the name rolled off her tongue very easily. "What is it that you need help with?"

A knock on the door stopped the old man short, "come in."

"Mr. Tanaka the room is ready."

"Thank you Miss Matsuri," the girl again bowed and left in a hurry.

"It seems that our conversation will have to pick up in the morning. I will see you at breakfast Miss Katsuragi, Mr. Nogami." The old man made is way to the exit only to be stopped short by Neuro.

"Jinsei…"

"Yes, Mr. Nogami?"

"You have a very fascinating library, would it be too much trouble if we come here to do some research."

"Not at all Mr. Nogami. Come anytime you feel like could use some inspiration. It hasn't been used much since my wife passed away."

"Thank you Mr. Tana-Jinsei," Yako answered since she knew very well Neuro would not.

"Miss Matsuri…" within a minute of his call the girl had shown up again.

"Yes, Mr. Tanaka?"

"Show the two of them to their room please." After giving the order the old man left without another word.

"Please follow me."

Yako followed the girl in silence and her heart began to pound in her chest. She had just realized the implications of her and Neuro sleeping in the same room. She began to wonder what kind of night she'd have…


	6. A Night to Remember

**A Night to Remember **

To say Yako hadn't slept a wink that night wasn't exaggerating. Neuro had purposefully kept her up the entire night. Yako began to find breathing difficult and replayed the series of events that led to her current circumstance.

_Flashback _

_The maid had led them to a room that was on the second floor, located in the furthest wing of the house. Yako thought that maybe the old man had some perverseness hidden behind that blinding smile of his. As she thought of the night that was about to unfold Yako couldn't help but frown. _

_Yako bolted towards the master bathroom once they were in the room, not that it would stop Neuro if he really wanted to break in, but it left her with a sense of security. Her thoughts had been disturbed by a knock, "Are you going to come out of there any time?" _

_Again nervousness overcame her and she found it hard to think, "In a minute." _

_Taking a couple more deep breaths Yako built up her courage enough to leave the bathroom. Opening the door and looking around the room Yako noticed that Neuro wasn't in sight. Thinking she had gotten lucky she took the time to appreciate the room itself. _

_A large canopy bed was connected to the back wall placed between two windows that overlooked the dark forest outside. Her eyes led her to the small living area; there she saw a couch and two air chairs placed around a coffee table. The only word Yako could use describe it was elegance. She turned around and looked into the bathroom she had locked herself in for fifteen minutes and marveled at the detail of it all. The whole room had been made of marble even the tube that rose from the floor. The vanity was large and equipped with cosmetics that Yako was sure no one had touched in decades. Deciding that the time for appreciating was over she quickly changed into the pajamas she packed and jumped into bed. _

"_Took you long enough," a cool voice stated._

_Yako's heart stopped as her eyes snapped open and she came face to face with Neuro. Hanging from the top of the canopy Neuro had a grin plastered on his face as she took in the surprise in Yako's eyes. _

"_What…what are you doing Neuro!?"_

"_Sleeping, what does it look like?"_

"_You scared the crap out of me! Do you have any idea what would have happened if I had screamed and people would have come rushing in!"_

"_No, not that I care," the playful tone in his voice didn't match the bored expression he showed, "It's not any of their business anyway."_

"_You're hopeless." Yako rolled her eyes and tried to remember the last time she had seen Neuro this way, managing to recall none. _

_As Yako tried to ignore Neuro and sleep she felt something hot burn through her pillow. Grimacing internally Yako opened her eyes to see drool coming from Neuro's mouth. As the acid-like drool hit the bed it began to corrode the material. Recalling the time the two had shared a room at the onsen, she had spent the entire night awake then too. _

_Yako attempted to leave the bed and was stopped by a simple statement from Neuro, "Don't even think about it slug." With all hopes of sleeping cut short Yako spent the rest of the night dodging Neuro's acid drool. _

_By the time Yako realized that Neuro's drool had stopped the sun had begun to rise and sleep escaped her. Rising from bed Yako headed for her suitcase and went to the bathroom to change cloths. Looking into vanity Yako noticed the bags under her eyes and began to yawn. After completing her morning ritual Yako returned to the room and looked under the top of the canopy to wake Neuro up. Before she could complete her task she found a leg keeping her head pinned to the ceiling._

"_Looking for something?"_

"_Not anymore," Yako said with a constricted trachea. Trying to push herself free Yako quickly realized the battle was pointless. _

_End_

A knock had interrupted her train of thought and she found herself dropped just as quickly as she was pinned up.

"Come in," Neuro's nonexistent innocence replied.

"Mr. Tanaka is waiting for you in the dining room." The voice sounding familiar to one of the maids' Yako opened the door and saw Miss Matsuri on the other side.

"Could you lead the way?"

"Of course Miss." The maid turned swiftly to the direction of the stairs and Yako followed two steps behind, not worried about Neuro's absence.

Coming down the stairs and making a right Yako was led through a double door room that contained a large 16 person dining table with Mr. Tanaka siting at the head.

"I hope you slept well." His voice booming from the echo the room provided.

"Magnificently," a voice from behind Yako answered and sent her jumping towards the ceiling.

A chuckle escaped Mr. Tanaka's lips as he saw Yako return to normal. "You two have an interesting relationship. How long have you been together?"

"We've known each other for five years, three of them were spent together," Neuro answered. A soft wince came from Yako as she thought of the three years he was gone and their unpleasant reunion.

"No wonder you know each other so well, are you two going to get married anytime soon."

As soon as 'married' left Mr. Tanaka's lips Neuro burst into laughter. Quickly regaining his composures Neuro smiled and was about to answer when Yako cut him off.

"I refuse to marry someone like him." A cold tone and straight face was the only thing Mr. Tanaka and Neuro saw when they stared at Yako.

"I see…may I know the reason why." Mr. Tanaka's curiosity got the best of him as he asked the question and quickly regretted it when he saw the look on Yako's face, "Never mind that question was awfully personal."

"Can we get to the reason behind our arrival to the island?" Yako's need to change the subject was answered.

"As you wish, please take a seat before we begin. Miss Matsuri you are dismissed and please close the door on your way out."

"Certainly sir," quickly leaving she bowed before leaving the room and silently shut the door.

With a sigh Mr. Tanaka began the explanation, "People in the mansion have started disappearing, in two months' time four people have gone missing. First it was the cook then two maids, and now the gardener. It is becoming difficult to find staff that is willing to work here. I need you to find out what happened to them."

"What do you think happened?" Yako asked.

"I think they were killed, but Jintao keeps telling me I'm overreacting."

"Are you certain they were killed? They could have simply left without informing you." Yako knew how strange it sounded. Most people would tell their employer before leaving and four people in two months is drastic, but Yako needed a base line. Without some place to start she was just as lost as Ishigaki.

"I'm an understandable employer Miss Katsuragi. I would have offered vacation time or more money, but they all disappeared. Their belongings are still in the mansion, they've been untouched. " Mr. Tanaka's voice reflected the worry he held for past and current employees.

"I see. We'll need a list of all employees and anyone who's been on the island these past two months. If we could have access to the rooms of the employees that have disappeared that would also help."

"Anything you need Miss Katsuragi."

"Jinsei, how long has Mr. Jintao worked for you?" Yako's suspicious nature began to think of possible suspects.

"Since I got married to my wife; almost 30 years now."

"How old is Mr. Jintao?" Yako asked finding it hard to believe the man was over forty years old.

"Jintao is only ten years younger than me."

"And that would make him…"

"My apologies with my old age I forget some things. I didn't realize how unacquainted we were, Jintao is fifty-six years old."

Yako's eyes popped out of her head. She was certain the guy was forty just then she recalled a mystery she had worked on while Neuro was away. A French man had killed babies and bathed himself in their blood because he believed it would keep him young. _Could Mr. Jintao be the same way? Is that why he murdered the four employees?_

"Thank you very much for the help Jinsei, but sensei wants to explore the island now," Neuro cut in.

"Be my guest, do you need a guide? I'm sure Jintao would be happy to show you around. He knows this island like the back of his hand."

"It's alright; sensei really wants it to be just the two of us." Yako blushed at the insinuation Neuro made and she saw that Mr. Tanaka was lightly chuckling.

"I understand exactly what you mean Mr. Nogami, I was once young."

Yako shot from her seat and with a flushed face excused herself.

"If you'll excuse me Jinsei, it seems sensei is in a rush." Neuro rose and headed for the direction of the door.

Neuro arrived outside and noticed that Yako was almost off the perimeter of the mansion. He smirked at the idea that passed through his head and flew in her direction.

Yako had made it half way to the gate when she was suddenly tossed over Neuro's shoulder and heard him say, "Shall we solve this mystery?" as he flew off.

* * *

**Goldy : Thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
